The present invention relates generally to work performing apparatus and machines.
It has been generally known heretofore from the above listed prior art patents to provide apparatus for the performance of work operations, wherein tools and the like are supported on movable guided carriages, these carriages being in the main fabricated as a part of the machine or apparatus, and designed for the mounting and guiding of the particular tool or tools required for that machine or apparatus.
According to the present invention, it is proposed to provide the guided carriage as a separate device or assembly that is susceptible of a wide variety of applications and uses permitting the selective mounting and guiding of a variety of working tools, devices and the like thereon for movement along a working path. For example, the guided carriage may be utilized at one time to support a grinder, and at another time it may be utilized to support a welding head or an entirely different type of tool.